Silent Hill (Ballincollig)
'Silent Hill is a mysterious and abandoned ghost town with supernatural occurrences. Silent Hill (Ballincollig Version) Silent Hill possesses the ability to project itself into different locations, preferably towns, in other countries, cities, villages. Almost as if Silent Hill follows you. Ballincollig is a small town located outside County Cork, Ireland. It indeed has become Silent Hill. It's alternate version, anyway. Silent Hill will be a trial I must complete, In order to reverse this process. The town of Ballincollig contains a few factors that Silent Hill could take power in, including: *The Mall *The Hotel *The School *The Apartment Blocks *The Church *The Construction Site *The Derelict Facility *The Diner *The Streets *The Forest *The Park The history and story of how Silent Hill links to Ballincollig is currently unknown. Entities Possible entities that may be in Silent Hill (Ballincollig): 'Nurse 'Pyramid Head' 'Scarlet' 'Dog' 'Lying Figure' 'Grey Children' 'Creepers' 'Mannequin' 'Numb Body' 'Slurper' 'Twin Victims' 'Patient' 'Other unknown entities' History & Plot The history of Silent Hill (Ballincollig) is not currently known, However, It is almost certain that Alessa Gillespie is involved in the history. The Power Of Silent Hill Silent Hill is a place known for possessing many mysterious unexplainable powers. The dark power of its concept runs throughout Silent Hill. Silent Hill comes to those who hold pain and misery close to their hearts. Other theories speculate that Silent Hill comes to those who need it., And comes to those who need to realize something about themselves. Silent Hill can manifest and bring itself to you. It can manifest into your dreams or nightmares, And even project itself into your reality. Silent Hill can show you signs of it's existance. People with Psychic Abilities can sense the power of Silent Hill. Having been a place thought with mysterious powers, It is the reason it possesses so much history. Silent Hill's known powers include being able to manifest demonic entities, Generate illusions, and link to the real town of Silent Hill. Weather & atmosphere Weather consisting in Silent Hill is based upon the seasons, emotional reaction and the power of Silent Hill. The main weather and atmosphere in Silent Hill consists of Fog, {C rain, {C and snow. The climate and temperature consists of being cold. There is also an absence of wind. 'Fog World' This is the main form Silent Hill possesses. The most frequented of Silent Hill's worlds is the Fog World. With an unnatural, thick fog rolling into Silent Hill mysteriously, the streets of Silent Hill appear abandoned. There is absence of life, Including animals. It is literally almost Silent. Cars may lie wrecked along the side of the road, while buildings stand vacant and dilapidated. The most abundant form of life around are monsters, who roam about, unhindered. In some instances, snow seems to fall from the sky (or ash, as in the film and Homecoming). It has been demonstrated that the Fog World is, more or less, uniform between character perceptions. Silent Hill can generate weather effects according to the time of the year. In Silent Hill, the main weather features are very thick fog, snow or ash falling from the sky, A cold air feeling, And rarely, there is rain. Another peculiarity lies within how many streets come to abrupt, unnatural endings, Where chasms appear on the end of a road. In Silent Hill, titles or imagery alters to adjust into Silent Hill's perception. It also is stuck in the time of daylight, meaning it never alters night, unless it changes to the Otherworld. 'Otherworld' The most dramatic world of Silent Hill is the Otherworld. Appearing different to each individual, the Otherworld can be seen as a symbolic manifestation of a person’s psyche. Silent Hill has become incredibly dark and industrialized, with structures being composed of fencing, metal plates, fans, and piping. Smokestacks, windmills, and corpses also lend to the appearance of this world . Blood covers most things if not everything in this twisted world. This is considered the iconic appearance of the Otherworld. The Otherworld manifests more monsters then in the fog world, and is less silent. In The Otherworld, it turns night. 'True World' The true world, Is in which you are actually brought into the real town of Silent Hill, through your dreams. Silent Hill, being extended to your town, is linked to the actual town, Silent Hill, And in some way can transport you to the actual town. Links from Silent Hill to Ballincollig Silent Hill has the ability to manifest itself into people's lives., It does this by taking influence over the town or area the person is living in. These are a few links that strengthen Silent Hill and Ballincollig: *Stiofan possesses a strange emotional link to Silent Hill, and therefore joins the two. *Stiofan lives in Ballincollig, A small town filled with Silent Hill like features. *Ballincollig contains many places of interest similar to Silent Hill, such as the Forest, the Hotel, the Park, etc. *Ballincollig contains a dark history, and in many cases, there have been murders in ballincollig. The bond between Silent Hill and Ballincollig will only break if someone figures out the unique mysterious story it holds in store. Trial Silent Hill is indeed the first trial that Stiofan will face. This makes an incredible, powerful, emotional and great trial, as it deals with the aspects of *Exploration. *Mystery. *Psychological Trauma. *Conflict with enemies. *Dealing with the Supernatural. *True emotion and beauty. *Psyche Projection *Lesson learning *Survival Action *Toughening Up In this trial, Stiofan must face the brutal and mysterious power of Silent Hill, and must uncover it's story, solve it's mystery, Aswell as why it chose him. Weapons and Items A list of weapons and items that may be found in this trial. 'Weapons': 'Items:' Ballincollig Information about the actual town of Ballincollig, Cork, ireland. Ballincollig (Irish: Baile an Chollaigh) is a satellite town in County Cork, Ireland, approximately 9 km west of Cork city. It is located beside the River Lee on the R608 regional road. In 2006 the population of Ballincollig DED was 16,308.[6] The nearest towns include: Ballinora, Ovens, Killumney, Inniscarra, Blarney (home of the Blarney Stone), and Tower. It is located beyond the Green Belt from the Cork city suburbs of Bishopstown and Wilton 'History' The Barrett family (after whom the barony which contains Ballincollig is named) built Ballincollig Castle during the reign of Edward III. The castle was taken from Andrew Barrett by rebels in 1641, but they were expelled by English Parliamentary forces under Murrough O'Brien Earl Inchiquinn, in 1645. It was garrisoned for James II in 1689, during the Williamite war in Ireland, then remained unoccupied after his defeat, and fell into decay. The Ballincollig Royal Gunpowder Mills were opened in 1794 by Charles Henry Leslie, a prominent Cork businessman. Eleven years later, the mills were bought by the British, who were preparing for war with Napoleon, and the barracks were built to protect the supply of gunpowder. In 1837, the mill employed several hundred workers, and by 1880, Ballincollig was one of the largest industrial establishments in Cork, with the mill employing many men and boys from the area. With the closure of the Gunpowder Mills in the early 1900s, Ballincollig became little more than a small village on the road from Cork city to the larger market town of Macroom. The 3rd Royal Munster Fusiliers (Reserve) Battalion were stationed there during the Great War. Other Regiments stationed in the Barracks before it was decommissioned were 1st Field Artillery Regiment and 8th Field Artillery Regiment (FCÁ). The recently decommissioned Murphy Barracks was a major source of employment. In the 1970s, Ballincollig developed as much more of a satellite town, with many housing developments constructed around the old village, and housing people who worked in Cork city or its suburbs. This expansion continued through the late 80s and 90s. Consequently the town's population has risen dramatically, particularly with the westward expansion of the town. Apartments.jpg|The Apartment blocks. 224px-Woman.png Silent1.jpg